Chassis of this design have been known in large amusement establishments, especially roller coasters, loopers, and the like. The rails used are mainly pipes connected by traverses, against which track wheels with cylindrical generated surfaces are adjusted from the top, bottom, and the outside. It has been known, e.g., from West German Utility Patent No. DE-GM 83,02,675, that the track wheels are mounted in groups in bearing blocks and these bearing blocks are arranged on the chassis in a hinged manner. It shall be achieved in this manner or in another similar manner that the contact of all track wheels with the rail is maintained, especially on curved sections or uphill or downhill sections.
Amusement establishments of the above-mentioned type have ever-increasing dimensions, as a consequence of which the vehicles have substantially higher speeds and are correspondingly exposed to high centrifugal forces.